The invention relates to electrical control systems requiring a dimmer or similar control device. More in particular, the invention relates to control systems having a dimmer wherein control may be exerted from two vantage points, each having a dimmer function. More in particular, the invention relates to double three-way dimming systems for controlling incandescent and fluorescent lighting.
Situations arise in residential and business dwellings which require controlling light intensity from two vantage points. In the residential dwellings, it is often desireable to have such lights as chandeliers be capable of varying intensities of light. This is usually taken care of with a very conventional dimming switch. The typical situation is a dining room having two entrances with a light switch at each entrance. The light switches are used to control the chandelier or overhead dining light. The present systems are capable of only having one of the three-way switches being a dimming switch with the other switch being a simple on/off switch. This can be quite inconvenient in that rooms can be fairly large and controlling the brightness from only one spot can be inconvenient. The situation is even more poignant in business situations wherein fluorescent ceiling lights in a large hall or in a theatre may only be controlled from one point. It is true that the on/off function of the ceiling lights can be controlled by more than one point, however, the dimming of the lights can only be controlled from one point.
The invention solves the problems in the prior art by providing a system where lighting may be controlled from two vantage points using dimmer switches which have dimming capability and on/off capabilities.